Maya And Josh:I Never Knew
by Slightabear
Summary: Maya was not feeling good at all. But she was finally going back to school for the first time in a week. Josh is also staying at the Matthews for a month, but him and Maya might end up close together.
1. Chapter 1:Tragedy

A/N:Hi everyone. My name is Slightabear and I am new to fanfiction. Hope you guys like this story. I'm going to write more chapters at some point, but I have lots of animals and probably can't for about a week until I get more time. Hope you guys enjoy this story and please review.

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I was sitting in my room listening to my favorite music, when i heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted

"How you feeling baby girl?" mom asked as she walked into my room.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little light headed, but fine. Can I go to school today?" I ask. I haven't gone to school in a week because I have been sick.

"I don't see why not. Just call if you feel sick, ok?" Mom asks.

"Yes mom, I will," I said pretending to be annoyed.

''Ok, I'll leave you alone to get ready," mom said as she turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzzz, my phone was ringing. I looked down and it was Riley. I picked it up and answered it.

 **Riley:Hey how you feeling?**

 **Maya:Fine, only feel a little fuzzy, but fine. Also I'm going to school today!**

 **Riley:YES! You coming to my house first?**

 **Maya:Of course. Why wouldn't I?**

 **Riley:Ok. See you when you get here. Bye**

 **Maya:See ya, bye.**

I hung the phone up and got off my bed. I started walking towards my closet when I started to feel dizzy. I fell to the floor, shaking my head. All I could see was black dots and everything was blurry.

After about 4 minutes of trying to see straight again, I finally stood up and walked to my closet. I started looking through my clothes and tried to figure out what to wear. I didn't want to dress to fancy for the first day back at school. So I just pass the dresses and grab a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt. On the T-shirt it had my favorite animal on it, a horse. Even Though I can't ride one, I still always loves them. I also grabbed my favorite leather jacket and favorite boots.

I got ready quickly, so I can get to the Matthews' house at exactly 7 o'clock sharp. It was already 6:40am. I better get going now. So I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door after kissing mom good bye, even though I felt bad cause it was her only day off for a while, but I missed too much school already. After leaving the door I headed towards the subway.

 **No One's POV**

 _Riley is so happy that Maya is finally coming to school today. She better text Lucas and Farkle and tell them that she is coming today._

Riley reaches for her phone and grabs it. She finds Lucas' name and clicks on it.

 **Riley:Hey Maya is coming to school today, just so you aren't surprised when we get to school.**

 **Lucas:Cool. I can't wait to see her at school.**

 **Lucas:Have you told Farkle yet?**

 **Riley:No. I was going to after I told you.**

 **Lucas:Ok, well talk to at school.**

 **Riley:Ok bye**

 **Lucas:Bye**

Riley gets out of Lucas' texting page and goes to Farkle's. Before she can type, Auggie barges into her room yelling, "BREAKFAST'S READY!"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute Aug. Ok?" Riley says. Auggie nods his head and leaves her room. "Ok, back to what I was doing.''

She reaches for her phone again. She gets into Farkle's texting page and starts texting him.

 **Riley:Hey just so you know ahead of time, Maya is coming to school today.**

 **Farkle:YEAH! Now all my friends will be here.**

 **Riley:Ok gtg. I have to go eat breakfast. Bye**

 **Farkle:Bye**

Right when she was about to get up, someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Riley asks.

"It's me, Josh. Topanga is getting very angry." Josh says.

"You can come in Josh." Riley shouted. Josh soon walked into her room. Josh was at his brother's house only because he couldn't find a place to live for his school. So he is living with Cory for a short time.

"Come on Riley, let's go. By the way, who were you texting?' Josh questions.

"Farkle and Lucas. I was telling them that Maya is going school today, after a week of being sick to her stomach." Riley answered.

"Wait, Maya has been sick? Is she coming here?" Josh asked questions like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, and yeah." Riley answered only 2 of his questions. "Why are you asking so much questions?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'm probably just curious," Josh replied.

"Hmm. Ok! Well we better go, come on." Riley said grabbing Josh's arm and dragging him out her bedroom door.

When Riley and Josh got to the table, Maya barges through the door, saying "What up weirdos?''

"MAYA!" Riley said before she jumped off her seat and went and hugged Mays.

"Hey easy there. Still not feeling 100% well yet."Maya said.

"Oh, sorry." Riley apologized. Riley turned her head towards Josh and soon added, "Oh and Uncle Josh is staying with us for about 1 month. Isn't it cool?" Riley jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah I guess, but Riley can we leave soon, I need to tell you something." Maya said with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah sure. Are you ok?" Riley worried.

"I'll tell you when we are not around anybody else, ok?" Maya replied.

"Ok," Riley agreed.

 **Josh's POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Maya. Usually she gets excited when she sees me. Now she is doing nothing. I wonder if she is feeling well or not. I hope she's fine.

"Hey mom, dad, can we leave a little earlier?" Riley asked.

"Why so honey?" Topanga wondered.

"Just so I can get more time to spend with my friends before school." Riley replied.

"I guess it won't hurt. But I want Josh to go with you. So you are not alone for so long. And I know Maya can protect you but I don't think that she can in the condition she is in right now, sorry." Topanga said.

"Ok mom. Bye." Riley said.

"Are you sure you want me to watch them?" I asked.

"Yes. I trust you." Topanga replied.

I nodded my head and went after the 2 young teenagers.

As we were walking, Riley and Maya seemed to try and get a little more distance from me the farther we walked. I was starting to wonder what they were talking about.

 **Maya's POV**

Why did have to have Josh come along. I wanted to tell Riley in Private about the whole dizzy thing this morning. Now we both have a tail, and he won't let us just be able to talk to each other.

"So Maya what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Riley asked.

"Ummm." Maya started to whisper, " I can't tell you with him "stocking" us."

"I'm sure he won't tell anyone of what he hears. I promise. I know my uncle." Riley states.

"Ok fine. You know how I said that I was feeling better and that I wanted to come to school today cause I missed so much?" Maya questions.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Riley wonders.

"Well it so happens almost right after we got off the phone, everything went blurry and I saw black dots everywhere. I don't know what's happening, but something is. I didn't want others to know cause they'll make me stay home. I need to get to school to see my friends. Please don't tell anyone else. Please!" Maya begged.

"I promise. Except for," Riley points back at Josh, "But Maya, you should go see a doctor. They could help you figure this out."

"No. That'll cost too much money, and I can't afford it. My life isn't worth that." Riley punches me in the arm. I never knew she would hit me.

"YOU'RE LIFE IS WORTH IT MAYA! NOW DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME MAYA HART!" RIley was literally shouting at me. All I could do was nod my head to save my butt.

 **Josh's POV**

Wait. Maya was basically lying to Riley about being better and now she is saying her life isn't worth anything. If I didn't want them to know I was listening on the whole thing, I was going to pin Maya to the ground and tell her that her life's worth living, and that it is mostly to me. But I can't tell her that, oh never mind. I can never have someone as beautiful and elegant as Maya Hart.

We continued walking for about 1 mile longer, when we finally reached their school. I lead them to the back of the school where they said that they were meeting Farkle and Lucas. And when we got back there, Farkle and Lucas were already there waiting for them.

"Ladies!" Farkle said as we walked up.

"Well I better go. Looks like you 2 are in safe hands. Bye" I started to walk away, when Maya reached out and stopped me.

"Please don't go yet!'' I decided to stay with them for a short while.

 **Maya's POV  
** Wait why did I just stop him from leaving? This is all very confusing.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lucas asked.

"Umm. How about we ask each other questions about each other?" Riley offered. Everyone thought it was a great idea.

"Ok, how about the little lady goes first," Lucas said gesturing towards me.

"Ok. Umm. Farkle, why do you like both me and Riley?" I asked. I wanted to ask Josh something but couldn't get the courage to say anything.

"I like you both because you 2 are both the most prettiest girls in the world and i just can't decide." Farkle replied.

"Ok now Maya, choose someone." Riley said to me.

"Ok, I pick Huckleberry." I said pointing at Lucas.

"Sounds perfect. Now, Josh do you like any girl here?" Lucas smirked.

I was shocked he asked that question cause if he says yes, then I'm the only girl he can like here, since Riley is his neice.

"Umm. No I don't like any girl here, sorry."Josh replied. I became very sad. But before 1 tear could shed, everything went blurry again. The spots came back. I started to rock back and forth before collapsing onto the ground, not knowing that everyone was staring at me. I felt that my heart was beating slower and I was gasping for breath. This time it is more serious than this morning.

 **Riley's POV**

"MAYA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, before picking her up into my arms. "We have to get her to the hospital now." Everyone started to hurry out to get their friend to the hospital. But I couldn't keep up with Maya in my arms.

"I'll take her Riley." A voice said. I looked up and it was Josh. At first I was surprised and stuck in one spot, until I finally gave her to him. We started to race towards the hospital which wasn't that far away from the school.

* * *

A/N:Hope you enjoyed. Again there is going to be more chapters, but not for a little bit. I have lots of things going on. But please tell me how I did on this chapter and I'll see about a lot more, ok?

Have a great day or night, SAB:)


	2. Chapter 2:Trust

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not posting in a couple of days. I was busy with my chores and helping out my dad. I also had my grandma from another state here, so i have been very busy. And after this chapter, I might post any until maybe next week. it depends. But back to the story. Please review, I need feed back on my writing to see what I need to improve. But enjoy this chapter.**

 **Josh's POV**

As we were running, I looked down at Maya. I couldn't believe something that beautiful could be so sick.

When we finally reached the hospital, Lucas had told Riley to call her parents to tell them where she is. Riley did as she was told. She reached for her phone and dialed Cory's number.

"Hey dad, I'm not going to be at school," Riley announced, and then a short pause happened, I'm sure he was asking why and where she was.

"Because Maya is in the hospital. She fell unconscious right in front of us." Riley replied.

"WHAT?!" I can hear Cory yell into the phone. This was not good.

After about 30 seconds later, Riley hung up the phone. "So what he say?" Farkle asked.

"Um he said that him and mom would be here in 10 minutes. And he is very worried about Maya." Riley answered.

I was in shock. Cory and Topanga will be here in 10 minutes and they are probably going to blame me for everything. They will think that I'm the one that caused it, that I'm the one to blame. I have to get out of here.

I started to head towards the door when I heard my name be called. I turned around not so gracefully and almost face planted on the floor. It was Riley.

"Josh come quick now!" She shouted at me, she was right in front of Maya's "bed". I started to run towards her. When I got there, Maya was stirring and saying something. I put my ear closer to her face to hear her better. She was saying, my name?

"What's she saying Josh?" Farkle asked.

"Umm. My name." I almost didn't say it. It was too weird for me to. But seeing everyone's expressions made it worth it. Everyone's mouths were hanging open, especially Riley's. It was hilarious and I started laughing on the inside.

"Why would she say your name? She doesn't even like you!" Lucas sternly announced. "You broke her heart by saying you were too old for her, you hurt her. Why would she say your name?" Lucas was furious now. The only way he could be stopped was by Riley getting in front of him. He was not going to hurt her.

"Lucas calm down. No need to get so angry." Riley tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. He was still furious at me.

"Why should I calm down when she doesn't even like him no more and he is just a heartbreaker type of guy?!" Lucas yelled.

Riley looked deep into his eyes. She leaned forward and said something into his ear. His face soon turned to shock. What did she just tell him?

"How can she?" He mouthed towards Riley. She only shrugged her shoulders.

Soon everyone looked back at Maya, who's eyes were fluttering open. "W-w-where am I?" She asked. Barely able to talk.

"You're at the hospital Maya. We brought you here after you blacked out. I was going to carry you but Josh helped me." Riley said gesturing towards me.

Maya looked at me and spoke, "Y-y-you did?"

I nodded my head slowly. A huge smile came on her face. "Thank you," She mouthed.

"You're welcome," I mouthed back.

Pretty soon the doctor came in and told us all to leave. When we all exited Topanga and Cory came storming into the hospital.

"How is she?" Topanga immediately asks as she gets to them.

"The doctor just went in there, but when we left she was awake. We don't know about how serious or anything like that." Riley announced.

"Ok. At least she woke up, right?" Cory said. He then turned his head towards me. "Josh, what happened?" Cory had a glare on his face.

"Look if you think this is my fault think again. Maya didn't want to tell you something very important about this and she only told Riley, and sorta me too." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I wasn't supposed to listen, but I did. But I'm not going to tell you, she is." I said gesturing towards Riley.

Riley gulped. "Riley," Topanga said sweetly, "What did Maya tell you this morning?"

"Um. Nothing?" Riley said getting a little scared.

"Riley tell me right now!" Topanga was getting angry now.

"Riley just tell her or I will." I warned.

"Fine. Maya said that she got dizzy and that she couldn't see straight this morning. She told me not to tell anyone and I wanted to be a good friend." Riley started to cry. Topanga grabbed her into her arms and started whispering things into her ear.

Riley began to calm down before the doctor came out of Maya's room. "How is she doc?" Cory asked when the doctor walked past him.

"Are you the guardian?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes. Yes we are." Topanga answered.

 **No One's POV**

"Ok. What she thought was just a simple cold or flu, it was way worse. Maya's body took wrongly towards it. She started thinking it was worse and it turned out to be." Everyone's faces turned from blank to shock. "She might die if she doesn't stop thinking so negative."

"Can't you help her?" Riley worried.

"I'm afraid not. The only way for her to get better is if she does it herself. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away, but before he could get any farther, someone yelled if they could go in. He turned around and nodded his head.

They all walked into the room. Maya had needles in her arms and she had a new gown on. "How you feeling sweetie?" Topanga asked as she walked up to the bed.

Maya replied after breathing a few breaths saying, "Like I could die."

"You're going to be fine. I just know it." Topanga smiled.

"Yeah sure," Maya spoke sarcastically. "I heard what he told you. The only way I will get better is if I do it myself, which I don't know how. This is all very confusing."

 **Maya's POV**

An hour went by before my eyes started to wonder the room. Almost everyone was asleep which was surprising because it was 10 in the morning, but I guess they were just tired cause no one slept last night.

I found myself then laying eyes on Josh's sleeping figure. He was so peaceful. Before I knew it, I started to doze of.

 **Josh's POV**

I was awoken by lots of snoring. I opened my eyes very slowly, I looked around and saw that the always peaceful Riley was snoring up a storm.

I couldn't fall asleep again because of it. It was louder than a plane turning on. So I just decided to sit there until i realized I was thirsty. I stood up not so gracefully and almost face planted into the chair. I made a loud screech from the chair and made sure that everybody was still asleep. When I saw that no one had moved, I started to walk towards the door. As I was about to open the door, I heard someone scream. I turned around and (surprisingly saw no one else wake up) saw that it was Maya who had screamed.

 **Maya's POV**

I was sitting up now. The nightmare was the most horrible thing in my life because it was about Riley and my friends. I was at school. Riley, Lucas, Zay, and Farkle were all calling me over. As I started to walk towards them, I run into a glass. It had come out of nowhere. But they kept calling to me. I tried hard to get through the glass, but it was hopeless. All of a sudden, I saw a man wearing all black come out of the darkness. He had a knife in one of his hands. I also saw that he had a gun on his hip. "Oh no!" I whispered in my dream. I could only watch as the guy murdered my friends. The last thing I saw was the look in Riley's eyes. They looked disappointed. Like she was disappointed in me for saving them. For not protecting them.

I didn't realize that I was screaming until I woke up. As I was sitting there, I pushed my hair back and pulled my knees up and hugged them. I was sweating badly. It was dripping down my face with no end.

"Are you ok?" a voice rang out of nowhere. I turned my head towards the right and saw Josh standing by the door. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just a nightmare." I answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

I only shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it," I said turning my head away from him. I heard him walk next to the bed. He sat down right next to me.

He reached and gently brought my face to look at him. "Maya, you know you can tell me anything. What was it about?" He asked very gently.

"It was about me failing my friends," I replied. Tears started running down my face. I then told him the whole dream. After I was done. I was crying uncontrollably.

 **Josh's POV**

I hated to see her like this. " Maya. You are never going to fail your friends. That will never happen no matter what happens. Ok?" I stated.

"But what if it does? What if I can't protect them? What if…" She was cut off by me.

" Maya, would you please stop with the what if's? You are fine. You are strong, beautiful, and always out going. You will protect your friends no matter what, even if it kills you. That is just you. Now, can you please stop doubting yourself? You are fine." Before I could even react, she leans and kisses me. I didn't pull away. I kissed her back.

 **A/N:Hope you guys enjoyed. It probably isn't that good. But just remember don't be sad if I don't post the rest of the week because I'm very busy this week. And just to say again, please review. Please**

 **See you next time, SAB**


	3. Chapter 3:Heads Up To You Guys

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted chapters in a while, but I have been very busy with my animals these past few days. Also my dad is off work for a little and he is making me work from dawn to dusk. So I might not post at all this week, because of the holiday and my dad. I just hope you guys don't get mad at me for it. I have been trying my best to make sure that i post. But sadly, I have a story that I made up that I'm working on so I can send it to a publisher. So just to say again, I'm sorry and might not post at all this week. But please don't give up on me. I'm trying my best. Thanks Guys!**

 **SAB**


	4. Chapter 4:I'm Sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry but I can't continue Maya and Josh:I never knew. I have been very busy and I totally forgot everything about the show. I'm sorry to all my followers but please forgive me. I'm Still going to write fanfiction, but now about Girl Meets World anymore. I'm very sorry about this. I hopw you can forgive me about everything.


End file.
